Life at Westlake
by redheadanimechick
Summary: Sakura and he friends are going to a privite school called Westlake. See how their day goes by.. And the insanity of it all. This story is basically comepetely Ooc but the charactors do have some traits, But Im sure those of us in high school will like th
1. Welcome to our school

Ok so my first one was a total flop I know… Too many errors but whatever I deleted it and I'm going to start another one. This one is almost totally Ooc I'm keeping a few traits and stuff but its fit more to my life and the people I put up with... Kinda like a venting process. Any ways I hope this is better than my last!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or whatever in this story except the people I throw into it and a manga/anime I'm writing with my girlfriend.

Sakura woke up as every other morning. 7:05 every school morning. "Mom I don't wanna go to school!" She whined throwing the blanket back over her head pouting.

"Did I ask what you did and didn't want to do now get your ass up" Her mom yelled from her bedroom like she did every morning of everyday. Always yelling, man I she a pain sometimes.

Sakura sighed slowly getting up looking for her uniform in the mess she calls her room.

"Oiy tell me why I'm awake" She mumbled getting up and heading towards that bathroom to take her daily shower to wake up and actually function in the outside world.

"Sakura I have to get in the shower get out!" He brother yelled pounding on the door like an idiot.

"Tell mom to give you your meds and then I'll get out" She sighed heavily getting out and walking towards her room. "Damnit Reiki get your pregnant ass away from my door before I hurt you" Her cat just looked up at her. "Now Reiki or you dinner" She said glaring at her cat that slowly walked away letting her into her room.

"Sakura are you up?" Her mom called from her bedroom

"No mom I'm picking my ass" She said putting on her thong and bra yawning and almost fell over. "Oh Damnit" She said finding her school pants and school polo and put them on. Yawning yet again she grabbed her belt and went threw her closet to find a pair of shoes to wear. Finally, after much debate she decided on her pink and black vans that so did not match her navy blue polo and kaki pants that were her uniform. Nevertheless, truly she did not care.

"Its 7:45 Sakura lets go!" Her mom called from downstairs

"I gavalut ma!" She said in her normal J.A.P.esness tone (Jewish American Princess for those of you who don't know. She walked down stairs to grab her tote/book bag and decided to but on her make up in the car.

"You look so awake this morning," Her mom said after dropping off her little brother at school.

"Its 7 something in the morning I am SO not awake yet" She yawned and slowly started to but on her make up.

"Yea well I don't know what to tell you dear," Her mom said as she pulled into school.

"Well any ways I love you mom and I'll call you when I get home ok?" She said stepping out of her car. Her school is a small private school about 120 kids from 9th to 10th grade. She happened to be one of the most popular kids there, and it has been that way in almost every school she has been to.

"Morning Sakura.' Chouji said to her as she walked threw the door.

"Morning fat one" She said pushing her sunglasses threw her hair and signs herself in.

"Late again I see. Typical Sakura" He said spinning around in his moms chair in the front office.

"Shut up fat ass and get to homeroom before Mr. Francis feeds you to the chocolate god again." She said walking towards their homeroom with Chouji.

"Morning fat one, morning Sakura!" Nick. Said as his normal special self. Sakura always wondered why he was always so cheerful in the morning or why he acted the way he did but he was one of her closest friends so she kinda just ignored it.

"Morning Nick!" She said sarcastically.

"You know Nick you're a very special person." Chouji said looking over at him trying to cram himself into his desk as usual.

"I know I am anorexic boy!" Nick said to Chouji sticking his Tung out at him. For some reason Nick called Chouji anorexic when truly he is rather fat, and Chouji called him fatty. Why the world may never know…

"Shut up fatty!" Chouji shot back at him as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up both of you it too damn early for you to e acting like dumbassses!" Sakura said without even lifting up her head.

"Alright my minions wake up1" Mr. .Francis said as he walked into class. Mr. Francis had to be the coolest teacher in the world! Not only was he her homeroom teacher but also her Modern World History teacher too. Which just so happens to be one of her favorite subjects. Next to Drama, Spanish and Precept of course. Which truly Precept isn't really a subject but more like a study hall just with a fancy name

"Morning Mr. .Francis" The whole class said kinda dully because it's only like 8:10 in the morning.

"I don't wanna go to Chemistry!" Sakura whined looking back at the clock noticing that they only had 5 minutes left of homeroom.

"None of us do." Chouji commented looking over at Sakura as the bell rang.

"Go off into the halls of Westlake and off to you 1st hours!" Mr. Francis said as all the kids left their homeroom and headed to first hour.

Well any ways I must stop here in my next chapter I will tell you what Sakuras/my day always goes at school. Westlake Prepatory School that is. Any ways hope you enjoyed and PLEASE R&R people!


	2. First hour

Ok now this is my next chapter! I've been uber busy and sick so I haven't had time to update. I'm sorry guys! Well here is my new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters or whatever in this story except the people I throw into it. Also I am writing a manga/anime with my girlfriend so eventually you people will have that to feast your eyes on. Till then deal with this!

"Morning Ms. Jaswal" The class said in a dull it's eight something in the morning tone. Zarnash got up and started handing out the books. And as every morning we never have enough books so everyone has to share. Something Chouji and Nick aka Towelly know nothing about and are constantly fighting about. Which poor Sakura has to deal with this every single morning till the end of the school year... Maybe even after... or until she dies which ever comes first.

"Damnit Chouji stop being an idiot and share the damn book with Towelly before I kill you both!" She said in her half awake tone grabbing the book and putting it in the middle.

"I sorry Sakura-poo" Nick said patting Sakuras back. Sakura just rolled her eyes. This damn kid was special let me tell you, But we all love him.

"Yea sorry Sakura I'll try to share" This caused Sakura to look up at him.

"I gavalut Chouji" She sat up and looked at him. They are both Jewish by the way. Come to think of it most of the kids in this school are. Funny how things work, huh?

"Ok class we have a test on Wedesstay" That's how she says Wednesday by the way. "And the test will be on organic chemistry and moles" The class groans loudly.

"Im going to be in chemistry till the day I die" Sakura said burying her head into her back pack.

"I passed chemistry during the summer" Chouji said with a hit of pride in his voice.

"Shut up ass" Sakura said smacking him. "Then why are you taking it again fat ass?" She said looking up at him from her book bag.

"Because I can" Chouji said bluntly as Sakura hit him again.

"A mole is equal to 6.023 x 10 to the 23rd power" And the rest sounded like Charlie Brown teacher to the three of them. This went on for the next hour till the bell rang.

"Yay time for English" Sakura said sarcastically, slowly getting up and walking for the door. But as soon as they walked out of the classroom there was Naruto and Hinata making out in the hallway as usual. "Time to come up for air you two" Sakura said laughing tapping Hinata's back softly.

"Oh hey Sakura!" Hinata said jumping on Sakura back. And obviously Hinata in the story doesn't have her normal personality so here is my take on her. She's always happy hyper and one of Sakura closetest friends, who has always been there for her. She's also very Spanish, and ghettoized as she loves to refer to herself as. She also is going out with Naruto who is calm, laid back and a bit dorky. Completely opposites let me tell you.

"Mornin' Hinata" Sakura laughs hugging Hinata and kisses her cheek smiling.

"Well off to class Hinata, Mr. Francis is waiting for you" Naruto said kissing her softly and scooting her softly towards her next hour.

"Oh fine but I shall return" Hinata said walking into her classroom.

The class sat down and looked up at the English teacher. No one ever knows what the hell kind of class it will be till they sit down. He seems to have a bit of A.D.D. if you ask Sakura.

Well any ways I left my list of people we came up with for the people in our school to who they should be in the Naruto world. So yea I'll update later when I get home... Well hopefully I will, but you never know with my house. So till then enjoy and wait for my next chapter.


End file.
